


Something About Bees

by shelloi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beekeeper Castiel (Supernatural), Bees, Cabins, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Publisher Charlie Bradbury, Smooching, Swimming, Witch Castiel (Supernatural), Writer Dean Winchester, also i don't know how to tag, it's all just fluff- the fluffiest fluff ever fluffed, not really tho, sorry peeps, tiniest bit of angst if you squint, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelloi/pseuds/shelloi
Summary: Dean is finally taking his break from the stressful city life and moves into a rental cabin in the middle of nowhere, far from Kansas City. There he meets someone he never expected meeting.





	Something About Bees

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually written for a school project but was edited from that since the school version had to be quite short. This is longer and more detailed. There's seriously just fluff and smooch and stuff... Hope you enjoy, peeps! I found that I really liked writing this one, since it was short with a clear plot (can you even call any of this plot? idk) and yeah... Maybe I should just move to writing one-shots and other short fics?

The Impala’s wheels screeched to a halt at the end of a grassy dirt road, facing a small but cozy looking cabin which Dean had rented for the next six months. This would be his holiday from the stress and noise of the bigger city he lived in. His publisher threatened to drop him if he didn’t take this holiday. Dean was the author of a pretty well-known series called Supernatural. The fanbase was divided, but the books had sold over 50 million copies worldwide. Now Dean was writing the fifth book that would conclude the series and he was under a huge amount of stress from everyone, his publisher, editor, fans... On his little vacation in the middle of nowhere, far from anyone who knew his name or face, Dean could continue writing undisturbed without any kind of stress.

Dean got out of his beloved black car, a ’67 Chevy Impala, and unloaded his few belongings from the backseat before heading for the front door of the cabin. As he got inside and had a quick look around, he concluded that it was a pretty decent place to live in for six months. Running water, a shower, electric heating… Everything a city person could hope for. The king-sized bed in the bedroom didn’t make things worse, either.

After settling in and getting all his things he brought with in place, Dean drove back to the nearest town for food and other supplies he might need. After a long drive all the way from Kansas City, Dean was tired, and he went to sleep earlier than usual.

The next morning after breakfast, Dean decided to get a look around the woods surrounding him. He packed himself water, sandwiches and a compass and a map which probably wouldn’t help him since he had zero knowledge in nature navigation. He left around ten so he could return before it got too dark.

Hiking in the unfamiliar woods turned out to be a little less enjoyable than Dean thought in the beginning. After two hours, he admitted to himself that he had, in fact, gotten lost. Before he could collapse to the ground from despair, he found himself at the edge of a small glade. There it was bright since the treetops weren’t blocking the sunlight. In the middle of the glade there was a small, beautiful red cabin, not at all like Dean’s rental one. It seemed more like a home. Surrounding the red cabin were dozens of small flower fields and white little boxes which Dean guessed were beehives.

He made his way towards the cabin, hoping that maybe there was someone here who could help him. Someone not murderous. As Dean was getting closer, an unfamiliar deep voice called out from behind him. Dean quickly spun around to see if the person was a threat, and came face to face with a man, a few inches shorter than him. The man wasn’t wearing any protective gear for the bees which Dean had assumed he would be wearing, but more like clothes from the Middle Ages. On his head he had a large, a little funny looking hat – almost like a witch’s hat, Dean thought. He also had brown corsair pants and a white medieval linen shirt. And the fact that the man was gorgeous with that dark chocolate brown, ‘just-got-out-of-bed’ hair and bright blue eyes didn’t escape Dean’s notice.

“Hello”, the man repeated, and Dean was startled out of his thoughts. He was looking at Dean curiously with his eyes squinting and head tilted. It was kinda adorable.

“Oh, yeah, uh, hi!” Dean quickly replied, a little flustered after being caught off guard like that. “I’m sorry if I’m invading your privacy or somethin’, but I was on a walk and got lost”, he admitted, hoping that would cover up the fact that he just got caught checking the dude out.

“I see”, the man mused with that deep voice of his that did things to Dean.

“Yeah, um, could you maybe help? I’m Dean, by the way”, Dean continued a little nervously. The guy was almost unreadable.

“Of course. I am Castiel”, the man, Castiel, replied, now looking a lot less confused and more neutral. Dean nodded and grinned awkwardly; though it probably came out more like a grimace.

“Great, real nice to meet ya. You uh, you got a nice little cabin there. Live here all by yourself?” Dean asked, trying to lessen the tenseness in the air.

“No, I have the bees”, Castiel said, tilting his head at yet again. Wow, this dude…

“Oh, yeah, right…” Dean nodded, looking around to avoid the awkwardness of having to look the guy in the eye.

“Would you like to come inside? I have tea ready.”

Dean was, yet again, a little surprised by the offer, but accepted it with a quick nod. He followed the guy inside, still a little wary, as he didn’t know what was waiting inside.

As they got in through the door, Dean was amazed by the sight greeting him. The kitchen was full of herbs, pots, pans, and small vials containing colourful liquids. It was like from a fantasy movie or a book. Dean realized this man was no ordinary as he began puttering around in his kitchen, pouring tea into two small teacups.

The men then sat at Castiel’s small but homey and light-filled living room drinking tea and getting to know each other. As a fantasy novelist, Dean wasn’t the type to turn around and go back where he came from. This man was interesting, and Dean’s feelings continued to be proven as after his departure that day, he returned almost every day for the next month.

On a warm afternoon in early June, Castiel suggested they should go swimming to the pond near his home in the woods. Dean was slightly doubtful of the idea, but after the man assured him that he had gone swimming there before, he agreed, and so they went swimming.

The water turned out to be clear and clean and quite warm, too, and Dean really enjoyed it. Especially because Castiel was there with him. And Dean got to see him nearly naked. Not that Dean was admitting anything there. He wasn’t. Definitely not. Not even to the feeling of butterflies in his stomach when he and Castiel started a small, playful splashing war in the water, laughing and chasing each other like they were young again.

Dean escaped Castiel to the deeper water, but the man came after him and caught him, pulling Dean under the surface by grabbing his ankle. Under the surface, they just stared at each other and smiled, and Dean couldn’t help the urge of pulling Castiel into a quick kiss. And the true miracle was that Castiel kissed him back, didn’t pull away or run back to the beach, but he kissed back. And Dean was amazed.

When they surfaced and returned to the beach, Dean admitted out loud how he felt about the other man. How long he had been feeling that way. He was flustered and embarrassed, but he was still truthful. Castiel listened to him, smiling that small, almost non-existent smile of his with the corners of his eyes crinkling. It was a beautiful smile.

But when Dean was done and waited for Castiel to say something, that beautiful smile disappeared and changed into something sadder. Wait-

“Cas?” Dean asked softly, panicking on the inside. “Did I say something wrong?”

Castiel looked like he tried to smile but couldn’t.

“Dean, I-“, he began, taking a deep breath and looking down at his own bare legs against the grass.

“Dean, I need to tell you something. Something very important, about myself, and I don’t wish you to be scared”, he spoke softly. It sounded so much like he was scared. Scared of what? Judgement? Dean wanted to say something, badly, but stayed quiet for the other’s sake. There was a long, silent pause. Only birds singing and water rippling gently against the shore.

“I am witch.”

Another long pause as Dean tried to comprehend what Castiel had just said.

“A… witch?” Dean questioned after a moment, staring at Castiel and just waiting for something. Maybe it was a joke? No, Cas looked like he was serious.

“Yes”, the man confirmed, finally looking at Dean again, the look on his face sincere and like he had already accepted rejection. Oh hell no. Dean wasn’t about to do that. Instead, he smiled, and it wasn’t one of those forced smiles he sometimes had to do on book tours. No, this one was genuine. And Castiel seemed awfully confused of Dean’s reaction.

“Why are you smiling?” he asked unsurely, tilting his head at the other man.

“Cause that’s awesome. In love with a witch, huh? Kinda cool, ain’t it?” Dean mused, reaching towards Castiel’s face to boop his nose playfully. Castiel just stared at Dean like he was speaking gibberish.

“What?” Dean asked, smiling at the confused man curiously. “Not the reaction you were waitin’ for, is it?”

“Admittedly, no, it is not”, Castiel agreed, but soon there was a surprised, yet happy smile playing on his lips.

That day was a very, very happy day to both Dean and Castiel. They spent it together at the pond, swimming and talking. Castiel told Dean how he was a nature witch, why exactly he lived here and that he was almost two hundred years old, although he looked close to Dean’s age. He showed Dean a few simple spells too, and the human was fascinated.

The two of them spent the entire summer together. Castiel taught Dean everything he could about honeybees and Dean in turn read his books to Castiel. Castiel gave him many brilliant ideas for his last book of the series. In the end, they wrote almost the entire book together.

In early September the truth began staring the lovers in the face, forcing them to realize that Dean would have to leave soon. But that couldn’t do. Dean wasn’t going to leave Cas. He had promised that.

Dean began making arrangements. He contacted his publisher, put his townhouse on sale and got all his things sent to him here. In two weeks’ time, he had managed to rearrange his entire life and now he was permanently living here with Castiel. And away he wouldn’t move.

Indeed, that was their story. Almost like the greatest love story ever told. And something about bees, too.


End file.
